


Coat Skin

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Selkie - Freeform, Selkies, i dont know what happened it turned into slow burn, millory, mythological creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory loves the sea, there is something about it that fascinates her, the sea can be gentle but can also be cruel, can be beautiful but can also be devastating. It gives life, but can easily take it away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a bit of child predatory shit in here, its subtle though, so read at your own risk. 
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy this fic, your comments and feedback are most welcome :) 
> 
> If you have a tumblr, you can follow me here: shieroell.tumblr.com

Young Mallory sits in her favorite spot in a small rock isle near their house by the sea. In a low tide, she’ll walk to and from the isle, in a high tide, she would swim across. When she is there, she likes to sing the song her mother taught her, she said that it was the song of the sea and when she sings it, the sea and the wind seems to sing along with her, and sometimes, when she sings, a single white seal comes and lay by the isle seemingly listening to her.

 

One day, while she was in the isle petting the seal, Mallory saw her father carrying a box or a chest and then threw it in the sea. That night, Mallory woke up hearing her parents arguing.

 

“Please, just tell me where it is.”, she heard her mother say.

 

”I already told you, I don’t know what you are talking about.”, her father responded.

 

“You need to give it back, you don’t understand, I’m...” at this point, her mother had noticed their young daughter awake and listening in their conversation.

 

“Mallory, dear, why are you awake.” Her mother had offered her hand so she can lead her daughter back to her bed.

 

As her mother tucked her back in her bed, Mallory sleepily asked her mother, “Mama, are you and Papa angry?”, in which her mother responded by shaking her head and giving Mallory a kiss on her forehead then sang her their song so Mallory could fall asleep.

 

Mallory’s mother soon became very ill, delirious, and cold almost all the time. She would always ask for a coat, but when Mallory hands her one, she would toss it away while murmuring “not my coat”. Soon after, her mother died from her weakened state.

 

Mallory's father had turned to drinking after her mother's death, often crying, staring into space, or talking to himself saying “It was my fault, I shouldn't have thrown it away.”

 

One night, while Mallory's father was drinking his sorrows away in a local pub, he unfortunately had an altercation with someone that had a knife and stabbed him to death. At the age of 10, Mallory was orphaned.

 

During her father’s funeral, her aunt and her husband came to see Mallory to talk about them moving in with her, it will be in her best interest that they stay with her, they do not have children of their own and Mallory is too young to care for herself. Being too young and with no one else to turn to, she agreed. She met them before her parents died, her father and aunt seemed to be in a good relationship, she thought that maybe this is a second chance for a family for her.

 

When they moved in, they were quite nice. Her aunt is a seamstress and she had started teaching Mallory her craft, which Mallory enjoyed very much, they started small, like mending clothes, and before long, making clothes and dresses, she was even able to make some clothes for herself. Her uncle is a fisherman like her father, so he started using the tools Mallory’s father had left, like the boat and nets. The two stayed in her parents room, so she can still keep her own room.

 

For a time she was happy, however, as time passed by Mallory’s aunt and uncle started to shed a little of their outward skin and shows her what they truly are. It was subtle at first, her aunt would give her more chores, more errands to do but would easily get mad when she makes even the smallest mistakes. Her uncle would pat her shoulder or her back in a way that made her uncomfortable. Mallory didn't think much of what they were doing, she just thought that they wanted to trusted her more to help around the house and her aunt’s business. Eventually, it escalated. Her aunt would start hurting her when she makes a mistake, a slap on her hand, sometimes her face, strong enough that she would bruise, sometimes her punishments includes not feeding her for a day, while her uncle would try to caress her hands or legs whenever her aunt is not around or looking away and he kept giving her this look that felt like there was something crawling under her skin, since then Mallory avoids his uncle as much as she can and her fear has driven her to sleep against her bedroom door.

 

Despite Mallory’s growing hardships, she was able to make a friend, Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, a noble girl from the Baron’s manor. The manor stood near the edge of a cliff north of the town, the gates are black and tall, the garden is full of rose bushes that the Baron’s grandparents planted in the estate when he was born, or at least that was how Coco had told her. The house itself is such a beauty, it's made out of bricks and stones, however, Mallory has never been inside before.

 

Mallory met Coco when she was ordered by her aunt to deliver some clothing items to the manor, Coco was about her age and the cousin of the current Baron. At first, Mallory thought that she would be a snob like any other women of her status, but she turned out to be nice, a bit talkative, but was kind in her own way.

 

Coco tells Mallory that it is boring in the manor, but she is sent there every summer and winter for vacations, but she never enjoys them, even though her and her cousin are nearly the same age, he is always away for his work and hates any social gathering that he almost always refuse to host any party in his home.

 

For all the times that Mallory visited the manor, she has never seen the Baron even once, Coco described the Baron as having the same hair color as hers, a family trait she guessed, with ocean blue eyes that he got from his mother. He is quite a desirable man and if he wasn't her cousin, and she was not betrothed to their family friend's son, Coco would fall for his looks easily, but would also easily hate him for his attitude towards people. Sometimes, Coco felt pity for the young Baron though, losing his parents at a young age had forced him to grow up too fast.

 

\----

 

The last time that Mallory was ordered to go to the manor, Coco has grown concern for her friend, the young noble had noticed the bruises on Mallory’s cheek and arms, she didn't mention it, Coco didn't want to seem to intrude, however, she made sure to make the girl promise to come to her if she needed any help with anything and she promised to help her in any way that she can. Mallory could only smile at her friend.

  


One day, Mallory’s aunt left the house to do some business in another town, leaving only Mallory and her uncle at home. When they bid farewell to her aunt that morning, his uncle held onto Mallory’s should that send an uncomfortable chill down her spine. In that entire day, she had avoided him like the plague, the way that he had been looking and talking to her had her almost vomiting from disgust.

 

That night, Mallory had forgone sleep out of fear. She had locked the door and placed a table against it, the she sat over it to add a bit of weight. When she dozed off, she heard the knob being unlocked, she quickly hopped off from the table and pushed on it to stop her uncle from opening the door, however, she was not strong enough, she was being pushed back.

 

“Mallory, are you awake, it's just me”, he said in that gruff honeyed voice that disgusted her to the core. Mallory didn't know what to do and the only escape she had was through her bedroom window, when she can no longer stand her ground, she lets go of her hold on the table and ran towards the window, as soon as she was outside, she ran as far and as fast as she could and never looked back.

 

As soon as she felt that she was as far away from her home as possible, she took a moment to rest. She didn't know what to do now, she couldn't go back, she was too afraid of what may pass if she did. However, she had remembered Coco's promise to her so Mallory quickly head to the manor.

 

As Mallory nears the manor, a carriage passed by and she saw a person with a long blonde hair riding inside, she got worried for a moment that it might have been Coco and she had missed her, however, the young noble suddenly embraced her while she was still looking at the carriage.

 

Coco had felt that there was something off with her friend’s sudden visit so she does her best to let the girl relax enough to tell her what happened, So she offered her to eat breakfast with her. Mallory didn't want to accept the offer at first, but the noble girl was very persistent, telling her that she would not eat if Mallory does not join her.

 

As they finished breakfast, Coco asked Mallory of why she visited, reluctantly, the young girl told her what happened last night, Mallory was visibly shaking that the noble girl assumed was fear. Without a heartbeat, Coco offered Mallory to stay in the manor with her and that she will keep her safe for as much as she can. The young girl couldn't help the tears that spills from her eyes from the relief that she felt.

 

However, the maid that had served them breakfast and tea quickly informed the head maid of what she had heard. The head maid, Ms. Cordelia Goode quickly went to the young lady’s room to confront her.

 

“Lady Coco, what is this I have heard that you are taking in the seamstress's niece, I cannot allow this, the young master would not approve”.

 

Coco clasped her hands in front of her begging the head maid to reconsider, “Please let her stay, she can be my personal maid, I won’t bother the staff and I’ll keep myself out of trouble if you let her stay, please Ms. Goode”.

 

“And what will you do when you need to go home, you cannot just bring her with you or leave her here, what of her family, they will surely come and look for her, what will you do then.”

 

This time it was Mallory who now begs for the head maid to reconsider, “Please ma’am, I can work, I’ll work for my keep even after Coco has to go home, I can clean, cook, run errands, make and mend clothes, please I cannot go back to them”.

 

The head maid looked at the two young woman in front of her with a scowl on her face. After a few more minutes, she took a big sigh and relented. “Fine, but you my young lady, you will keep her out of trouble and keep her out of the young master’s way, if she even steps out of line just once, I will not hesitate to throw her out on the streets and it will be your responsibility to tell the young master of this, understood”. Both young woman smiled brightly and thanked Ms. Cordelia.  

 

Cordelia looked at the younger woman and gestured for her come with her. “Come on and lets get you cleaned and dressed”, Mallory followed the head maid and waved goodbye to her friend, as they walked out the room, Cordelia asked her name, which Mallory promptly answered.

 

Cordelia guided Mallory to the back of the manor where the sleeping quarters for the house help is located. She ordered a girl with a long brown hair named Zoe to get a uniform for the new girl, then she guided her to the bathing area where she was left to clean herself. She had met Zoe before, when she runs errands for her aunt, she was also nice and has a beautiful smile. Mallory remembers that Coco once told her that Zoe is betrothed to the baron’s coachman Kyle, she smiles at the thought that he maybe the reason for Zoe’s smile.

 

Afterwards, Zoe was waiting for her outside the bathing area with a clean towel and the uniform which Mallory immediately wore. However, since Mallory’s aunt and uncle had not taken care of her properly, she was a bit small and thin for a 16 year old so the uniform did not fit her very well. Zoe only smiled at Mallory and took out a sewing box from a cabinet at the corner of the room and helped the younger girl to fix up the dress to fit her better.

 

When they were done, Zoe started to teach Mallory the basics of working in the manor, what she needs to do and her duties when serving the young Lady Coco. The young lady will be going back to her home in a few weeks so Mallory will have to do her share of the work in the manor when Lady Coco goes home.

 

All day Mallory was following Zoe around, learning from the older girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song that Mallory sings is this:  
> Movie Vers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ln0UXMfZmCo  
> English: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6wVijh2n9g. I would recommend also watching the Song of the Sea movie, its really cute and the animation is great. 
> 
> Michael will be in the next chapter, he was mentioned here, although not by name, just some hints on who he is.
> 
> This story has been in my WIP for months, I've already written the ideas for it since last January, however, things had happened, I've been busy with work and I've lost a pupper last March, so depression just really kicked me in the butt so hard that I just didn't have anything in me to do anything at all except for work and taking care of my other dogs. 
> 
> Just like my other fics, this won’t be too long, but I’m not sure when I’ll update it next, but I hope that you all will still enjoy this fic. 
> 
> I’d also like to thank ellebelle9 for helping me with some ideas for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something odd in the house, something off but something familiar too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect to be able to write the next chapter right away. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)

The moment Michael came home this evening, there was something different in his home. Later, during dinner, he finds out why, Coco had taken in a stray, not really surprising for his cousin, she does that a lot at her own home. But she seems to also expect him to just accept the additional staff in his own house, he hasn't met the girl yet, but Coco told him that she was a seamstress’s niece, she continued to talk and talk about the girl being wonderful, frankly, he didn't care much about it, as long as she does her job and stayed out of his way then there was no problem.

 

Coco called her stray in the dining room waiting in the next room to be introduced. Michael looked the girl up and down, she was small and thin, she had brown hair and eyes, there was something off about her he thought, something familiar, but he swears to himself that he has never seen the girl before. So he just made a face of indifference while his cousin keeps on talking.

 

Michael stood from his chair, he couldn't stand his blabbering cousin anymore. The two was startled when he stood and left. Before he closed the door of the dining room he heard the two talking.

 

“Told you he's rude”, Coco had exclaimed.

 

Michael scoffed at his cousin but he heard Mallory's response. “I think you were talking too much” and the two laughed.

 

Ms. Cordelia was passing by and she asked Michael of what he thinks of the new girl.

 

“She was alright, looks competent enough”, He stopped and raised his eyebrow at the head maid then continued,  “You're the head maid, shouldn't you be telling me what you think of her?”.

 

Cordelia only smiled at the young baron, “Well, Zoe said Mallory was eager to learn from her, she asked questions when she did not understand something, she seemed diligent enough, but we'll have to wait and see when she really starts working.”

 

Michael continued walking back to his room while they continued their conversation, “I see, is there anything else?”.

 

Cordelia’s response was just a simple shook of her head. As soon as they reached Michael’s room, the head maid had one more thing to ask of Michael, “Will you take your nightly swim tonight?". 

 

To which Michael responded with a slight nod.  

 

Cordelia replied, “Then I'll prepare your things for you”, then took a bow of respect of the young baron and left his side.

 

“Thank you Ms. Cordelia”, Michael added before she turns the corner of the hallway.

 

\----

 

There was a voice, a song, she hears it, it's calling to her. Mallory stood from her bed and followed the song, she's heard it before, so long ago, she thinks. She followed the song outside the manor and onto the cliff-side, there were stairs leading down to the seaside, she carefully follows the song until she comes across a cave at the bottom of the stairs. However, as soon as she enters the cave, the song stopped.

 

The inside of the cave was quite dark with only the moon shining outside for light, as she looked around the cave, she sees a pile of clothing above a sort of box or table. At first glance, it looks like it belonged to a man, as she picks it up, she heard a splash behind her, Mallory turns and saw a white seal emerged from the sea and was about to enter the cave, it moved so strangely she thought, not like a seal should, it reminded her of her seal friend from her favorite spot. As it came closer inside the cave, a bright light came from it, the beautiful white seal turned into a man, it turned into the baron. In her shock, she just stood there, speechless while staring at the man in a coat.

  


Michael forgot to be cautious, he has always been cautious before he tries to transforms back to his human form, he knows how humans can be when they encounter something they know nothing about, they are cruel creatures. All he could do was to stare at the new girl standing inside the cave with his clothes in her hands. She hasn't screamed yet, that was good. However, he noticed the girl averting her eyes from him, when the night breeze blew, he then just realized that he was halfway from removing his coat and he has nothing underneath it. He quickly closed the coat and turned around.  

 

Michael sighed and suddenly spoke, “Hand me my clothes girl”.

 

This startled Mallory back to reality and she looked down at her hands still holding onto the baron’s clothes.

 

“Its Mallory”, she said, her voice a bit shaky as she walked closer to the Baron.

 

Michael held up his hand to his side and Mallory handed him his clothes. He then fully removed his coat and out of embarrassment, Mallory quickly looked up and turned around.

 

After a few minutes, the rustling of clothes stopped and Mallory took a chance and glanced back. Michael stood there fully clothed and cuffing his sleeves, much to her relief. He picked up the discarded coat and settled it to where his 'human clothes’ were before.

 

“Come with me”, the baron ordered the new girl. Their walk back to the manor was filled with only silence.

 

The baron only stopped from his tracks when he opened the room to his study, he stood inside waiting for her to come in and as soon as she was inside, he closed the door and gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs.

 

“I'll cut to the chase”, Michael started as he walked to his chair behind the large work table full of papers and books, “From what Coco have blabbered about you earlier, you ran away from your home due to your guardians abusing you, I will not be inclined to return you to them if you do not ever talk about what you saw tonight”.

 

Mallory looked at the baron’s beautiful blue eyes piercing through her own and she knew right away that he was not bluffing, out of panic, she quickly agreed to the baron's proposal.

 

Out of curiosity, Michael asked the girl what was she doing in the cave. Mallory then looked away from the baron’s gaze, she didn't really know how to explain that, but she knew if she wanted to stay here she will need to be truthful to him.

 

“There was a song”, Mallory started and the baron raised his eyebrow at her and waited for her to elaborate, “I heard a song, it was something I had heard before, so I followed it to that cave.”

 

Michael closed his eyes and turned away and looked at the window while Mallory waited for him to dismiss her, she knew she had to or she would looked like she was disrespecting him. A couple of more minutes passed until Michael finally dismissed Mallory, but the moment she held onto the door knob, Michael reminded her “Not a word”, and the young maid could only nod.

 

\---

 

It’s been a week since Mallory’s stay in the baron’s manor, she was adjusting very well with her duties as Coco’s personal maid, it wasn't really hard to care for her, the girl pretty much let her enjoy whatever she was doing, like a tea party or games. Coco even asked Mallory to teach her some embroidery, she wants to impress her parents and her betrothed when she goes home.

 

Mallory was able to get along well with the other people in the house, like Misty, the cook, and Kyle, the coachman, however, she has not been able to get along with Madison, another maid like her and Zoe, she just had a different attitude, unlike the others, but she knew Mallory could get along with her if given enough time.

 

\----

 

There were people being annoyingly loud in front of his gates and one of them seems to be his cousin. Michael finally had enough, annoyed from all the noise, he left his paperwork to know what was going on and to make it stop.

 

What he find is Ms. Cordelia, Kyle, Coco, and Mallory, they were arguing with a couple outside his gates.

 

“What is going on here”, Michael said as loud as he can but still keeping himself dignified.

 

“I want my niece back”, the unknown woman said.

 

Coco turned to Michael ready to plead to him. “No, Michael, please don’t let them take her, they will just hurt her, I know it.

 

“We have never hurt her, come now girl, stop this nonsense and come home, you have errands to do”, the unknown man said.

 

Michael only looked at them for a couple of minutes before he decided the best course of action.

 

“How much?”, Michael suddenly asked. Everyone was finally silenced.

 

“What?”, was the only response the old woman could say, confused at what the baron was saying.

 

Michael scoffed, “I know I was very clear when I asked how much, how much do you want me to pay you for her?”.

 

“That is, that’s not, she’s”, the woman was flabbergasted.

 

Finally losing his patience, Michael spoke again and addressed Cordelia “Fine, Ms. Cordelia if you don’t mind, take care of this, you can decide of the price for Mallory.”

 

Michael then turned to the couple, “Please leave and never set foot on my property ever again, whatever business we had with you previously are all done once the payment has been given”. The couple could not respond.

 

Then he addressed Kyle to give him an order. “Kyle, if they do not leave the premises after getting paid please call the authorities”. Kyle was only able to nod in agreement.

 

Lastly, he addressed Coco and Mallory to go to his study so he could talk to them both and the two nodded.

 

Michael turned on his heels and went back to his study to continue his work.

  


“Oh cousin, thank you for saving her, I’ll tell mother and father about this so we can pay you for Mallory.” Was the first thing that Coco said as soon as her and Mallory entered Michael's study, she was so happy that he did not even let the baron talk first.

 

“I don't need that”, Michael then waved his hand to gesture his dismissal of Coco's promise. Then he opened one of his drawers and pulled out an envelope and handed it to his cousin. “Your parents had sent a letter for your return home in two days, everything has been arranged.”

 

Coco took the letter and looked at her cousin and asked, “What about Mallory?”.

 

“Well, I have paid good money for her so she will stay here, go on and prepare for your departure”.

 

Coco was a bit skeptic of Michael's actions, but she had no choice but to take his words to heart. As they were about to exit his study Michael called out to Mallory as he has not dismissed her yet.

 

Coco was a bit worried for her friend and wanted to stay but she knew that she can't, Michael will kick her out of the study himself if he wanted to.

 

As soon as Coco left and closed the door. Michael spoke, “I think you know why I bought you from your guardians”. Mallory only nodded then he continued, “I've kept my end of the bargain, I do hope you will keep yours”. Again, the girl only nodded in agreement then she too was dismissed.

 

A few minutes after Michael's talk with the two girls, Cordelia entered his study. “Why are you really letting her stay, so much so that you had to buy her, you were quite indifferent before.”

 

Michael sighed and put down his pen, “She's seen me Ms. Cordelia”

 

“How?”

 

“I don't know, she was in the cave when I returned, she said she heard a song.”

 

“And you believed her?”

 

“She didn't seem to be lying and there is something else, something off about her, but also something familiar, I'm still trying to figure it out”.

 

“I trust your decision on keeping her here and I'll also keep watch on her, make sure she doesn't say anything to Lady Coco and the others.” Cordelia didn't wait for the baron to dismiss her, she left as soon as their talk was done.

 

\---

  


That night, for Michael to think, he decided to take his nightly swim. The coat was again prepared for him atop of a box containing another coat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If it wasn't obvious, Madison was the tattletale from the previous chapter
> 
> \- Ms. Meade was suppose to be the head maid, but I needed someone nicer so I changed it to Cordelia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco’s things has been loaded up on the carriage and Kyle was waiting for the young lady to say her farewell to everyone.

Coco’s things has been loaded up on the carriage and Kyle was waiting for the young lady to say her farewell to everyone. First, she curtsied and thank the staff and Michael for their hospitality and then she turned and gave a big hug to her dear friend, Mallory. Coco looked at Michael and gave him a warning.

 

“You better not bully her Michael, or I will come back here”.

 

Michael only snorted, one thing Michael hates the most is receiving guests, and his cousin knows that. It was an annoying threat.

 

Coco gave Mallory one last hug and told her, “write to me and I’ll write to you whenever I can. Do tell me if Michael ever bullies you. '' Mallory laughed and nodded in response.

 

As soon as the young lady got into the carriage, she waved goodbye to Michael and his staff.

  


When the carriage was out of sight, Michael ordered Cordelia and Mallory to his study, he didn't say why, but the two women just followed his order.

  


Upon entering the study, Michael immediately asked the two woman to sit while he heads to his own chair.

 

“I've asked you both here to arrange a change of duties, Ms. Cordelia, as you are the head maid, you are required to be aware of this. Mallory, since my cousin is no longer here, you will now serve me directly.”

 

Mallory was about to ask why, Michael held up his hand to stop her.

 

“Do not think of it that much, I am doing this because you have seen me, this is for me to keep watch on you and make sure you are holding your end of our bargain. Only you and Ms. Cordelia are the ones in this manor that knows about me. Ms. Cordelia will teach you what to do around me.”

 

“Are you sure about this Baron?” Cordelia asked.

 

“Yes, I am sure, is there any problem with my decision Ms. Cordelia?”

 

The head maid shook her head in response.

  
  


\----

 

Mallory was tasked to clean Micheal’s room and study, she was given his daily schedule, but she noticed that there is an empty task at around 10 in the evening. When Mallory asked Cordelia about it, she told her that it was Michael’s nightly swim which he will decide when he’ll take it, she will need to bring Michael’s coat in the cave and take it back in the morning or when he comes back, the coat does not need cleaning, but it needs to be kept hidden, if it goes missing, Michael cannot go back to the sea.

 

When Mallory began her tasks, she noticed that it was quite odd that the manor is full of beautiful art pieces, from statues, ornaments, and paintings, more so in Michael’s rooms, however, what she is unable to find is the images of the young baron’s family. What she knows about them was only told by Coco.

 

Coco had mentioned before that Mallory should not try to bring up anything about Michael’s family, he doesn't like talking about it. Coco suspected that Michael was still hurting from their loss. Even as his cousin, all she knows is what had been reported on their deaths, that bandits killed them when they were on their way to Coco’s family for a visit, Michael was left behind due to his studies.

  


\----

 

When Michael finally ordered Mallory that he will be taking a nightly swim, Mallory was to put on casual clothes for sleeping instead of her uniform as to not raise suspicion among the staff. Mallory sat on the box inside the cave holding the coat in her arms carefully, waiting for Michael.

 

The coat was soft, like it was made from the finest silk and fur in the world, she caressed the fabric and somehow it felt familiar, like she has known this feeling before. Mallory was so entranced by the coat that she didn't notice that Michael had entered the cave.

 

“What are you still doing here?”. Michael’s voice startled Mallory that she almost dropped the coat, luckily he caught herself before that happens.

 

“I was waiting”, Mallory replied.

 

“You didn't have to, you could have left the coat where you are sitting now”, without a warning, Michael started stripping his clothes. Out of embarrassment, Mallory used the coat to cover her eyes from seeing Michael’s naked form.

 

Since Mallory is sitting on the usual place he keeps his clothes, he opted to pile his clothes on top of her head. When he was fully naked, he pulled the coat from Mallory’s hands, the poor girl had his eyes shut so tightly.

 

“You can open your eyes now”.

 

Mallory, slowly peaked and saw it was safe to look, Michael had worn the coat.

 

When Michael was walking towards the sea, Mallory called out to him.

 

“When I was younger, I would go to this little isle near my home and when I sing this white seal comes to me and listens to me, well at least I think it was listening, it looked like you in your other form, that, that wouldn't be you, would it?”.

 

Without hesitation, Michael answered Mallory’s question. “That’s not possible, when my family was alive, my father, he kept me by his side so I could learn from him, of what he does as Baron, I never had any time to play around.

  


“I see, do you need anymore help? Should I go back now.

  


“No, but since you are already here, you will wait for my return, I won’t be long, I just need to get something.” Michael didn't wait for Mallory’s answer and a bright light engulfed him and turned him into a seal.

  


After some time, Michael was swimming back when he hears someone singing, he had heard the tune before and memories that he did his best to forget to avoid pain has come to him again.

  


_“You should come with me sometimes brother, you'll like her I promise, I think she’s also like us, but I have never seen her form, but she's very beautiful"._

 

_Michael, looked back at his brother, with the same face but with darker hair. “Devan, you know I can’t, I'm busy learning from father, there are so many things that has to be done.”_

 

_Devan had a dreamy look on his face, as if he did not acknowledged his older twin brother’s words, he hums the_ _tune that he hears from the girl he visits from the village nearby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha.. surprise!!! Twins they are.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that in previous chapters didn't really have that much Millory content, fear not, I have delivered. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and comments and kudos are much welcome.

When Michael returned to the shore, he was quiet just handed a tiny box to Mallory and started to dress.

When they got back to the manor, Mallory hid the coat to its usual place and then place the box atop of a table in Michael’s room. The baron has still not said anything, so Mallory left him without his dismissal.

Michael could not sleep, the tune still ringing in his ears, he remembers his brother, Devan, Michael had once envied him, because he was able to become the free spirited child he could never be, there was a lot of expectations from him being the eldest child. Despite that, he loved him dearly, he was happy for him when he was happy. Michael took in the burden of the house and title so Devan does not need to be like him or their father, cold, distant, and calculating.

But remembering his brother or mother would eventually make him remember his father and his madness. He remembers his father’s blood crusted hands from his recent hunt in the sea, two white seals. Michael did not show his fear, he was taught not to, to show only strength, but he knew deep down what this may mean, however, when the former baron did not look for his wife and son, Michael realized that he did not kill them by accident. Michael curled himself onto his bed, trying to numb the pain.

As Mallory heads back to the maid’s sleeping quarters, she began to worry about Michael, when he returned, he looked broken and sad, was it a good idea to leave him?. Mallory paced a couple of times before finally deciding to go back to Michael’s rooms.

When she was at his door, he could hear him sob, she again hesitated, but steeled herself to open the door and to know what was happening to the young baron.

Michael did not stop when the door opened as if he did not hear anything, so lost in his grief. Mallory approached him slowly and called out to him a couple of times, using only his name instead of his title, but he did not answer.

When Mallory was beside him in his bed she was startled when Michael sat and grabbed her by the waist and wrapped his arms around her, he was still sobbing, whispering "don't leave me", she can feel his tears soaking her dress. Mallory hesitated for a bit before she started to caress his head and repeatedly said "I'll stay" and "I won't leave" to trying to calm him down, when it didn't work, she hummed the melody of the song that calls to her everyday.

\---

When morning came, Michael found himself sleeping on the floor with his arms wrapped around something small, soft, and warm, when he looked up, she saw Mallory sleeping while she sat against the wall, one of her hands was lightly resting atop his head and the other was intertwined with his own.

Michael knew she was small, but he didn't realize that she was that small that his arm perfectly fits around her waist.

Mallory stirred a bit from her sleep and Michael finally realized that he is still holding onto her, so he carefully moved away, surprisingly, she did not wake.

Michael stared at Mallory's sleeping form, from her beautifully curled chestnut hair, her button nose, her soft pinkish lips, to her petite body. He could hear her soft snores and finds it adorable. However, he couldn't let Mallory stay a bit longer on the floor, it seems very uncomfortable. When he reached for her to wake her up, his hands instead drifted to move a lock of her hair that obscured her face, then lightly caressed her cheek. Her skin was so soft, then he smiled and whispered, "You were right brother". When Mallory started to wake, he quickly pulled away, lest he be caught.

Mallory blinked a couple of times and she sees Michael in front of her, she looked around a bit and remembered where she was, embarrassed, she quickly sat properly and apologized to the young baron.

Michael’s face showed no emotion, unlike last night.

“Are you awake now Mallory?”, the young baron asked and Mallory nodded.

"I have a long day ahead, prepare my clothes and get my breakfast, I'll just be taking a bath", then Michael stood from his spot in the floor. When Mallory tried to stand, Michael offered his hand to help her as the gentleman that he is, she smiled at him and accepted his helping hand.

Mallory quickly excused herself and left the room. Once Michael was alone again, he just realized something odd, this was the first time he had slept without nightmares in so very long.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Mallory hears (well just the tune):   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uen59x1NBRs


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just a short chapter for expositions but please enjoy.

Before Mallory was able to go back to the maid's sleeping quarters, Madison stood in her way and quickly asked some inappropriate questions, like if she had slept with the baron and who seduced whom.

 

Mallory didn't want to answer and thankfully Ms. Cordelia appeared and reprimanded Madison for gossiping. The head maid then asked Mallory to follow her.

 

Cordelia felt a bit hypocritical, she will need to ask what happened that Mallory was unable to return to her own bed, but it still her job to care for the young baron.

 

Mallory had explained what had happened, how she was unable to leave the baron's side as he cries himself to sleep. Cordelia knew of his nightmares but the baron had always opted to be left alone before. A small smile crept to the head maid's features that she tries her best to hide, a change has come to the baron, the good kind of change. She dismissed the young maid after she had ordered her not to tell anyone else what occurred.

 

\----

 

Cordelia had been in the service of the baron’s family ever since she was the same age as Mallory, she served Michael’s mother when him and Devan was still in the womb, she was her closest friend and confidant, she knew of her secrets that she hides from even her husband. Cordelia was there when the twins were born and was there when her mistress and son died. Luckily, she was also there to save Michael from his father, at least she tried to, ultimately, it was the mistress’s kind that saved the boy, by taking their revenge on the former baron.

 

However, no matter what had happened before, Michael had never trusted Cordelia or any of the house staff of his feelings, his sadness, or his grief, he had always opted to be alone and distant to everyone else, this time however, he had opened up to Mallory.

 

Cordelia was not blind, from the beginning, when Mallory was still working as the delivery girl for the seamstress, she had seen that the girl was special, something about her felt somehow familiar, but, she was unable to put her finger on it, this belief solidified further when the baron himself thought of the same thing.

 

There is also something else, ever since the girl found out about Michael’s secret, the baron’s features would slightly soften whenever Mallory is around, his eyes would always linger at her while trying to keep his stoic persona. This is why she was a bit worried that Michael had ordered Mallory to attend to him, he is a handsome young man and she is a pretty young girl, and if she is right, that the baron is falling for the girl, he or both may act upon it.

 

What he does is really none of Cordelia’s business, however, Mallory’s reputation may be destroyed and Michael’s status and his true nature may hinder them.

 

\------

 

That afternoon, after Michael's paperwork was done, he stared at the box he had brought back, he had never thought that he would ever want to open Devan's chest, but he suspected that there is something more about Mallory ever since she told him about the song that she heard that guided her to the cave.

 

His kind, if ever they are parted from their coats, the coat will call to them when it knows its owner is nearby.

 

If he is right, then one of the coats that Devan brought home before is Mallory's, but to be sure, she will need to wear it. So Michael decided to take back the key for Devan's chest.

  


The only problem now is how would he be able to make Mallory wear the coat and how would he tell her how to use it. The answer to the dilemma is quite simple, however, taken what he had observed with the girl, she knows nothing of his kind.

 

There is another question that lingers in his mind, if Mallory is like him, then why doesn't she know about herself, why would her kin keep it a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note  
> Michael is 18  
> Mallory is 16
> 
> I need them to be within a legal age (during historical period) in case I wanted to put any smut, that's still undecided and don't hope for it, i'm not very good with smut and the way the story is going, I'm not really sure if smut would fit it.
> 
> I also may have taken my liberty on the selkie myth, because there really isnt much of it.. lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fluff alert  
> May cause tooth-ache from the fluff.

Michael follows Mallory’s movement as she does her job of cleaning his study while he pretends to do his paperwork. Usually, she can only clean the study when he was not using it, however, Michael has been planning for a few days now how he will open the conversation about the coat, most of his initial plans were ridiculous and might scare her away.

 

Before he could lose his nerve and this opportunity, she called out to Mallory as nonchalantly as possible, being taught to be cold at all times does help in a situation like this.

 

“You told me before that you met someone like me before”.

 

Mallory, shook her head before responding to the baron. “Not exactly, it just looked like you in your other form, maybe it was a real seal, please forget I asked”.

 

Michael leaned his head on his fist while he questioned Mallory. “Does he have a black stripe on his fins?”

 

“What?”, Mallory was dumbfounded with the question before she actually answered it. “I mean, yes, the seal likes to be rubbed on his belly like a puppy so I was able to see his fins.”

 

Michael paused for a bit and suddenly burst into laughter, this was the first time the Mallory has ever heard him laugh so childishly. It took him some time before he regained his composure.

 

“Sorry, but comparing him to a puppy is just hilarious and he would probably blush like a tomato from embarrassment”.

 

Michael then opened a drawer in his table and took out a frame, he stared fondly at it for a while before handing it to Mallory.

 

Mallory reluctantly took it before she looked at it. She sees the most adorable kids with a beautiful woman in between them, the kids had almost the same features, except one had lighter hair and the other had darker hair.

 

Michael stared at Mallory's face for any reaction to the image he gave her. He can see a smile gracing her features and in turn, also made him smile.

 

"Are they your family?", Mallory asked after admiring the picture and before handing it back to Michael.

 

"Yes, that is my mother and twin brother Devan".

 

"I never would have guessed that you had a twin."

 

Michael gave her a smile, "Even though we looked alike we were different as night and day, I liked reading books and being alone, he liked to go out and play. He loves being in his other form and the sea, he would often play with others like us, but the most he is fond of is playing with a girl with hazel hair and eyes. A pretty girl that sings the most beautiful song he's ever heard. He often visits her and listen to her sing. He would sometimes hum the song himself."

Mallory could only stare at the baron, she didn't know what to think or say to what he had just revealed to her. Then Michael's features softens again, he's been doing a lot of that lately. "The person that visits you is him and I know that he had loved you even at that young age."

 

Mallory was silent for a bit, processing this information. "I don't know what to say,'' she said after a while.

 

Michael shook his head, "You don't need to, he's long been gone, even if you say anything he wouldn't be able to know your response anyway". He then paused a bit before continuing, "There is something else Mallory, he had always wanted to meet you in his human form, he even got you something as a gift".

 

Michael's face suddenly became stern, he was lying and using his dead brother to find the solution to his questions. He may have been a cold and ruthless baron, but he has never used the name of his brother or mother to get what he wanted, he never had that same reservation for his father though. He'll have to face the consequences of this lie later if his suspicions were true.

 

Michael stood from his chair and asked Mallory to follow him, however, Mallory was in panic that she was blabbering, "Baron, I apologize, but I couldn't possibly accept the gift, I don't really know your brother, and..."

 

Before Mallory could finish her words, Michael had placed a finger upon her lips to stop her from talking.

 

"Now that I found you, it is no longer mine to keep".

 

Michael's eyes widen, he quickly pulled back his hand and looked away, letting his long hair obscure his face. He knew he was blushing, the words he uttered felt like a confession. In his embarrassment, he didn't see the beautiful blush that graced Mallory's face.

 

Michael guided Mallory down to the cave and in hand, an old key. The tide today is quite high so water has already entered the cave. They both traversed the way to the cave carefully so as to avoid any accidents.

 

When they got inside the cave, the chest was already submerged in water so Michael had to pull it out and place it somewhere higher.

 

Michael had never opened the chest since his brother's passing, so when he opened it and took out the coat and he was slightly surprised that the other one was gone, then he remembered that Mallory also does not have her parents.

 

Michael handed the coat to Mallory, which was surprisingly dry and clean.

 

"Oh no, this is much too fancy for me baron, I really cannot accept this".

 

"Take it, this was yours", again, the implications of Michael's words had him blushing, good thing the cave was not properly lit.

 

Mallory reluctantly took the coat and she felt strangely relieved, like a weight lifted from her soul. 

 

"Go on and wear it", somehow, Michael's voice was a bit dizzying to Mallory's ears.  

 

The coat fitted her just right like it was made for her and her alone, she was engulfed with a smell that is like her mother from so long ago, like she was hugging her again, Mallory was so mesmerized with the coat that she hadn't noticed that Michael had walked around and stood behind her.

 

She hadn't noticed that Michael's was whispering something in her ear, an order or instruction that she didn't hesitate to heed like she knew this from before.

 

One moment Mallory was in the shore with Michael and the next she was in the sea looking at his gleeful face. She didn't know what happened, but she somehow felt different, like she was free, like she finally belongs somewhere right. But what she didn't feel was her arms and legs, looking down on herself she did not see them, but what she saw were fins and flippers, in her shock Mallory collapsed and sank into the sea.

 

When Michael saw that she turned back to human and was sinking in the water, he swam to her as quickly as he could, then pulled her back to the shore and carried her back to the manor.

 

Cordelia saw Michael carrying an unconscious Mallory back to the manor and followed them out of worry, while the other house staff only looked on in curiosity. She bombarded him with questions in a low voice as to not disturb the young girl.

 

"What happened? Is she ok? Are you ok? Why are you both soaking wet?"

 

Michael ignored Cordelia and beelined to his room.

 

As soon as got to his room, The young baron carefully laid Mallory in his bed and asked Cordelia to help him get her out of her wet clothes. When he reached out to remove the coat first, the head maid stopped his hand, worried for the modesty of the unconscious girl, she told him she'll take care of it while he change out of his own wet clothes in his bathroom and she'll call him when she's done.

 

Cordelia called in Zoe and Madison to help her with Mallory’s clothes and to fetch some clean ones.

 

Michael quickly changed out of his clothes to dry ones. Cordelia hadn't called him out yet, so he paced around his bathroom while biting on his thumb out of worry. After a few minutes that felt like hours to him, he heard Cordelia dismissed the two maids before she knocked on his bathroom door and called him out.

 

“Baron, tell me what happened, do I need to call a doctor?”, Cordelia asked as soon as Michael enters his room.

 

Michael sat on the bed beside Mallory and caressed her pale cheeks. “No, I… I’ll get someone else later if she doesn't wake up”. Cordelia noticed that Michael was fondly looking at Mallory. “She's the same Ms Cordelia, she's like me”.

 

Cordelia’s eyes widened in disbelief, “How did you find out?”

 

“It’s the coat that Devan kept, it’s hers. But she didn't know”.

 

\------

 

Mallory dreams. When she was very young, she swims in the sea, she played and played from morning till dawn until a seal came to her, she was very beautiful, she followed her until they came ashore and a bright light shone from the older seal and it turned into her mother.

 

“Mallory, come on little one time to go home.”

 

Mallory was then engulfed with a bright light herself and her little fins turned to little hands, then her mother carried her in her arms and went straight home.


	7. Chapter 7

Mallory slowly opened her eyes as she awakens from her slumber and she felt something warm wrapped around her hand, and when she checked what it was, she sees the baron's hand intertwined with hers and his head resting on the bed. It felt like the reverse of when he fell asleep on her lap. 

 

Mallory had always thought that the baron was very beautiful, but seeing him sleep, makes him practically ethereal. She liked the way his long blonde hair spread around his head like a halo and how his hair feels like silk. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about such things to the man she serves, but the way his hand always fits hers makes her think otherwise. 

 

As Mallory tries to move her hand so she can move to a sitting position, the young baron stirs awake. Michael blinks and sees Mallory awake, quickly, he placed his hand on her forehead to check for any signs of fever. "Are you ok? Are you in any pain? Do you need something”?, he asks in panic. 

 

“I’m fine, nothing hurts, maybe some water”, Mallory responded to each of his questions. Michael breathed a sigh of relief then he helped Mallory to sit so she can drink some water. 

 

Michael waited until Mallory was finished before he spoke again, “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you". 

 

Mallory stared at him for a moment before she answered him, "No, its ok baron, thank you for returning my coat to me, I remember now, well most of it”. 

 

“I don’t understand”, Michael was confused. 

 

“I’m not entirely sure myself, it all happened when I was very young”. The girl clasped her hands together, thinking on how to properly explain it, after a while she continued, “My mother, she hid our coats and took my memories from me, I don’t really know why”. 

 

Michael nodded, however, he was more concerned for her health than what occurred in her childhood. “It doesn't matter now, but tell me, are you feeling better? If not, I can get someone to check on you, someone of our kind”. 

 

Mallory shook her head, “No, really I’m fine now, you don’t have to do that baron and I should also go back to the maid’s quarters”. 

 

When the young maid was pulling the duvet off of her so she could stand, Michael grabbed her hand to stop her. 

 

“Michael, when it's just us, just call me Michael”

 

“No, I mean, I shouldn't impose baron, I’m only a humble maid”. Mallory blushed and Michael thought that the color suits her. 

 

“Its fine, I want you to call me by my name”, then he whispered “I want to hear you say it”. Michael had to admit to himself that he was asking something bold from the girl. 

 

Mallory hesitated a bit before saying his name out loud, testing it on her lips. 

 

Even though Michael expected it, hearing his name on her lips surprised him, the way is sounded right. Without thinking, he crashed his lips to Mallory's, it was soft and sweet. 

 

At first Mallory didn't react from the shock, but soon she responded in kind. Michael placed his hand on the back of her head so he could kiss her deeper and Mallory held onto his arm for her dear life, both were drowning in each other’s lips. 

 

Michael had climbed onto the bed, his body almost over Mallory's, when he was about to push her down the bed, a knock on the door pulled them both from their passionate kiss. Michael quickly got back to his chair and straightened himself. Mallory, on the other hand dropped back down to the bed and pulled the duvet over her face just below her eyes so she can hide the blush on her cheeks and possibly swollen lips. 

 

The door opened and on the other side was Cordelia. It was almost late at night and she needed to check on Michael and Mallory, if the latter has awaken and if she needed assistance. She first checked Mallory’s forehead and it felt a bit warm so she placed a cold towelette on it, afterwards, Cordelia asked if Mallory wanted to return to her room, however, the baron quickly declined for her, saying it was best if she doesn't move much for now so she can get plenty of rest. Making sure Michael and Mallory was going to be fine, she bid them goodnight and left. 

 

As Cordelia closed the door, she grinned to herself, even with only the light from the candles, she can tell that Michael was slightly disheveled and Mallory wasn't warm from a fever. 

 

As soon as Cordelia closed the door, Michael placed his hand over Mallory's and told her to take a rest and he will be here for her. 

 

\----

 

Ever since that night, Michael and Mallory would give each other a secret smile from across the room, and when alone, they will hold each other’s hand and steals a kiss or two. 

 

The young baron had opted to take his nightly swim more frequently than he did before and he takes Mallory with him, he helps to relearn being their kind. He also liked showing her his favorite places to visit. 

 

Mallory have once visited her old home and showed Michael her favorite isle, where Devan had met her. She sees her old home in shambles, she heard that her uncle had gambled away the money that they received as a payment for her, it was a huge sum that they didn't know what to do. When he had exhausted all the money, he started borrowing it. However, they lost those too and had to sell what they could from the house, her house, then abandoned it to run from their debts. Michael had offered her that he’ll get the house back for her, but she refused. Even though she missed her old home, it no longer matters, because her mother and father's memories reside in her heart not in that house. 

 

Michael had shown Mallory where most of their kind would gather, he even let her meet his grandmother, Constance, which the old woman welcomed her with open arms (fins). 

 

The young baron had secretly asked her grandmother if she could try to locate any family member Mallory may still have, he wanted it to be a surprise. However, if she doesn't have any family left, then at least she would not be disappointed. 

 

\----

 

Although the young couple feels as though they had finally found their true heart, they both know that someday they will need to face the fact that their status in life and their relationship will be frowned upon by Michael’s peers. Even though that, in each other, they found their belongings, something still calls upon them, that their kind should not be here, that they do not belong. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far on this fic and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. :)

Day by day it has been hard for Michael to keep his and Mallory’s relationship quiet, not with his aunt and uncle trying to introduce him to women from high society of maritable age. Sending letters upon letters of whom they think may caught his fancy. Inviting him to lavish parties full of beautiful expensive "flowers" that he can choose from. 

 

He refused them though, telling them that he is busy to meet the women of their choosing. He wants to tell them that he is in a happy relationship with Mallory, but he knows he can’t, if he does that, he knows that they will immediately try to take her away, they may even use the fact that Coco had found her and take her under their wing, just to end their relationship. Even if they accepted their relationship, at best they would think of Mallory as just his past time or worst his mistress. 

 

As happy as he is, he does keeps secrets from Mallory. Michael had Mallory’s aunt and uncle captured, imprisoned, and then executed them himself for the things that they have done and planned to do to his beloved. Michael found out that the two tried to contact Mallory, luckily Cordelia was able to intercept it. His Mallie doesn't have the slightest idea about it, but they were going to harass or guilt her into getting more money for them, either out of her salary or by coaxing her in stealing from the manor.

  
  


Michael particularly liked cutting the old man’s lower “parts” into pieces while he was still alive, watching him in pain and agony was bliss especially when the man taunted him by asking if the girl tasted wonderful like he imagined and that it was too bad she ran away before he could ever try her himself. 

 

Michael could only see red from anger and blood. When their kind is angry and vengeful, they will stop at nothing until the source of their anger is dead, just like his grandmother who avenged her mother. Their death is the only secret he will take to the grave, he will never let his beloved Mallie be scared again, not of him or anybody else. 

 

He wanted to give Mallory back her house as a gift after he gets it fixed, but when she voiced that the house no longer matters, he didn't really know what to do with it so he just left it alone. 

 

However, there is another secret that he has been keeping from Mallory recently, this one was told to him by his grandmother.

 

About a week ago Michael had received a message from her grandmother to meet her the following night. Michael had assumed that it was due to his request. So he set off without informing Mallory about it. 

 

As soon as he sees his grandmother, he sees her face in a worried frown and he wondered why. The old woman dragged Michael to a tight embrace then cupping his face, “Michael, thank goodness you are here!”. 

 

Michael held his grandmother’s hand worried for her, “What is the matter grandmother, has something happened”

 

“Oh dear child, I need to know, have you and your girl have been having dreams, the sort that you or our kind are leaving this world?” 

 

He knitted his eyebrows together, thinking carefully, “I’m not sure about Mallory, but yes, I’ve had those”. 

 

Constance nodded in affirmation, “Our true home is calling us, we have overstayed our welcome child, this world is starting to reject our kind, before all is lost we will need to go home soon.”

 

Michael felt her words were true, there was something, he doesn't quite able to put his finger on it before, like a feeling, like a longing or sadness for something he does not know.

 

Constance read the confused expression on Michael’s face, so she proceeds to tell him what she knows. “There is one special child of our kind, she has a song that has been passed on to her by her kin, if she sings it in her true form, the gates of Tir na nog will open for us to go home.”

 

Constance then gave a knowing look to his grandson. Then realization hit him, “Are you implying that child is Mallory?”

 

“Yes, she is”, the older woman paused and gave a hesitant smile at her grandson, “her mother had hidden herself and her child because she didn't want to leave her human husband, but now, things are different, our kind is dying off, going home is the only way for us to survive. But you and your girl are halflings, you can decide where you want to stay, if i take your coats then you can stay here and be truly human, however, once the gates are closed then you both cannot cross and you will die a mortal life here.”

 

Michael wasn't sure what to say to his grandmother. “I’ll talk to her” was the only thing he said before he headed back to his house. That has been a week and he still doesn't know how to tell this to Mallory. 

 

* * *

 

Michael had called Mallory into his study where the two could be alone, usually under the guise of Michael ordering Mallory to helping him with his work, which involves them in the couch, in each other’s embrace while talking about everything but also nothing. This time however, Michael was visibly nervous, he was tapping the armrest of the couch while waiting for his Mallie. 

 

When Mallory entered the study, she gave Michael a big smile, however, it quickly turned into a frown, when the baron did not return the smile and looked very troubled. 

 

Mallory assumed her usual spot beside Michael, as soon as she sat, the baron wrapped his arm around her lithe frame, resting his hands on her hips. 

 

Mallory took Michael’s hand and gave it a little peck,“Do you want to tell me what’s been bothering you Michael?” 

 

Michael pulled Mallory closer to him and kissed the back of her head, he wordlessly nodded then proceeded to tell her what occurred a week before. By the time he was finished Mallory was staring at their intertwined hands. “You want to go don’t you?”, she asked. 

 

Michael shook his head and responded “I want to stay wherever you are, I’ll follow you to the end of the world if necessary. If you want to go, then I’ll go too, but if you want to stay here then I'll stay too”, then he tightened his embrace on her. 

Mallory then pulled away and looked at him and caressed his face, “Michael, I want to stay where you are too, In here, we can’t be together, can’t we?”, the baron could not answer her truthfully. 

 

Mallory knew his silence was an affirmation, “Then I want to go home so I can be with you”. 

 

Michael took Mallory’s hands and kissed them, “Then I’ll prepare for everything”. 

  
  


After another week, both lovers took one last look of the manor and set off to the sea where their kind awaits for them. 

 

When the night took over the world, Mallory wore her coat and sang her song, a bright light grew from the horizon in the sea as if the sun had risen, the gates to Tir na nog opens. Above the skies, the “others”, like a veil of light converged in the gates, it was a beautiful sight to behold as they journey home. 

 

As Michael and Mallory follows their brethren home, Cordelia reads the last letter of the baron while looking at the magnificence of the night veil. Michael states that he found his belonging and home with Mallory, that the two chose to leave this world with their own kind. The inheritance of the manor and everything belonging to his family has been arranged, he had chosen his cousin Coco to inherit everything, that it is up to them if they so choose to serve her. 

 

As morning came, nothing seems to have changed, the memory of the “others” starts to fade away as the last of the light from the gates of Tir na nog disappears. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as Michael and Mallory entered the gates of Tir na nog, all they see is more of their kind, happy and welcoming them home. When they turned to their humanoid form, they press their foreheads together. Mallory whispered “Welcome home” and Michael responded “You are my home”, and they sealed their love with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- First, I made a mistake last chapter, Constance was still suppose to be Michael's grandmother but I forgot her name lol, so I used Vivien's name instead, because lazy me didn't bother looking it up XD. 
> 
> \- You can go here to see my draft notes for this fic: https://shieroell.tumblr.com/post/186091256467/coat-skin-draft-notes


End file.
